L'arme ultime
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Une nouvelle menace, nouvelle mission...
1. Chapter 1

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les mêmes. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre.

AC 187, quelque part sur L2 un an avant la Maxwell Church Tragedie.

Un homme et un jeune garçon quittèrent l'aéroport. Ils marchèrent quelques temps avant de s'engouffrer dans un hôtel en plein centre ville. Le jeune garçon aux yeux colbats passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre tandis que son tuteur Odin Lowe se préparer pour une nouvelle mission qu'il effectuerait en solo.

Le petit garçon observait d'autres jeunes qui s'amusait dans la rue d'en face. Ils avaient l'air heureux, lui n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Perte de temps lui avait t'on dit, mais il aurait aimé avoir un ami, quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Un des jeunes captiva son regard, il avait des cheveux longs couleur miel, et il pouvait apercevoir quand il levait la tête vers le ciel des yeux uniques, améthystes. Il fut de suite attirée par lui. Au bout d'un moment ses amis le quittèrent et il partit s'allonger sur un banc 's'affaler serait plus correct pensa le jeune garçon assit à la fenêtre'

Hésitant, il se leva et sortit de l'hôtel en direction de celui qui s'il avait bien compris s'appelait Duo ? Drôle de nom en tout cas. Duo donc, leva les yeux vers lui en le voyant s'approcher. 'C'est qui ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Vu d'où il sort et comment il est fringuer ça doit être un fils de riche. Il s'approche de moi, qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui la ?'

Timidement et les joues un peu rouges le garçon aux cheveux court et aux yeux bleus prusses demanda : Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon ami ?

Duo commença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter : Nan mais tu te fous de moi. Regarde-toi qui voudrait être amis avec quelqu'un comme toi ?

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent avant que leur propriétaire fasse demi-tour jusqu'à sa chambre. ' Mais qu'est ce qu'il ma prit, en plus je sais que je n'aurait jamais d'amis, on me l'a déjà dit assez souvent. Pff nan mais quel con !'

Il aurait voulu pleurer, aller le voir lui demander pourquoi ? Il était triste mais à la place il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et son visage redevient neutre.

Duo lui se demandait s'il avait bien fait. Pendant la nuit il rêva de ce mystérieux garçon ( des rêves innocents évidement ). Le lendemain il alla à l'hôtel est demanda à la réception s'il était toujours là.

A l'accueil on lui répondit : M. Lowe et son fils sont repartis ce matin.

Lowe. Il savait enfin comment il s'appelait. Duo sourit et se dit qu'il le reverrait peu être un jour. Plus tard… Plus tard il fonderait un orphelinat où il pourrait accueillir tous les enfants malheureux de L2. Il le construirait à coté de l'église Maxwell comme ça il verrait père Maxwell et sœur Hellens tous les jours. Oui il ferait ça plus tard.

Tsusuku…

Yunalesca


	2. Chapter 2

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les mêmes. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 2 : La mission

2 ans après la victoire des alliés contre OZ. Les G-Boys ont 17 ans et ont été convoquer par les 5 scientifiques :

Heero se réveilla en sueur, les draps et sont tee-shirt était trempés. Assis sur son lit, la respiration saccadé il essaya de se calmer. Ses temps ci il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars.

Lentement il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche. Il enleva son boxer et son tee-shirt large et se glissa vers le jets d'eau glacée, le froid lui fit mal, le ramenant à la réalité. La douche finit, il sortit une serviette sur les hanches et une main retenant ses cheveux mouillés qui lui tomber sur les yeux.

Il sortit de sa valise un jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur où un dragon argenté été dessiner. Il avait changer son style vestimentaire essayant de s'adapter après la guerre mais seul il n'avait pas réussi, il ne savait pas comment faire, se refermer dés qu'on l'approchait. Il n'avait pas changer finalement, bien sur il avait grandit et n'été plus tout à fait le même mais il été toujours aussi froid.

Il allait sortir de la pièce, il respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, se préparant à la rencontre avec les autres pilotes. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, à personnes. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus s'était il y a deux ans à la fin de la guerre quand ils s'était réunis pour la dernière fois. Il avait pris des nouvelles d'eux par le net mais n'avait jamais donné signe de vie.

Il n'était pas pareil qu'eux, ils ne pourraient jamais être amis. Il savait qu'ils étaient resté en contact et qu'ils l'avaient cherché mais il ne voulait pas être un boulet. Il soupira et alla à la salle de réunion, il frappa et rentra. Quatre paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent un peu surpris de le voir surtout avec son nouveau look.

En effet, il avait un peu déconner mais il assumé. Un soir, un peu bourrer avec son mec ( son ex ) ils avaient été se faire percer l'oreille droite où se trouvait maintenant un anneau.

Il s'était aussi teint quelques mèches en bleus comme ses yeux et s'était fait un tatouage ( qu'il avait beaucoup regretté car il avait eu très mal pendant un moment ) un dragon simple entourant une sphère où un signe japonais été écrit ' Amour '. Son tatouage était placé derrière l'oreille.

Il s'assit sans leur accordé un regard alors que les autres pilotes était médusé. 'Mais mais mais ce s'peut pas qu'se soit Heero ! pensa Duo'

Les 5 scientifiques arrivèrent, J lança un regard réprobateur à Heero.

« Une organisation secrète veut détruire les colonies. Nous ne savons pratiquement rien dessus. D'après nos information ils seraient 3 à dirigé cette organisation et d'après ce que nous savons une personne importante serait dans le coup et les couvrirait en plus de subvenir à leur besoin. Nous ne savons pas de quelles armes ils disposent

Vous devrez les trouver et les tuer et pour cela vous devrez travaillé ensemble. Nous avons transféré toute nos donné sur l'ordinateur de Heero. Vous aurez un compte où une somme sera déversé pour payer tout vos frais. Normalement vous n'aurez pas besoin des gundam nous ne les avons donc pas reconstruits. Pour plus de sécurité nous n'aurons aucun contact sauf en cas d'urgence comme l'annulation de la mission ou si vous trouvez des informations urgentes. »

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	3. Chapter 3

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 3 : La confrontation

Les pilotes se retrouvèrent dans une salle. Il alla s'assoire dans un coin à l'écart. Mais les autres allèrent prendre des sièges et s'installèrent prés de lui, de sorte qu'ils formèrent un cercle.

Duo : Tu aurait pu nous donné des nouvelles quand même !

Quatre : Duo a raison on s'inquiété ! J'ai fait faire des recherches mais tu était introuvable.

Heero : J'ai effacé mes traces.

Duo : Mais pourquoi ?

Heero : Parce que.

Duo : En tout cas tu as changé, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça !

Heero : Hn

Trowa : Où était tu ?

Heero : Au Japon… à Osaka.

Wufei : Et qu'est ce que tu faisait ?

Heero : Rien de particulier.

Heero détourna la tête, il ne pouvait pas leurs dire qu'il passé son temps à peindre. Il était même assez apprécié dans son genre, ses toiles étaient triste et quelques fois féeriques. Son nom d'artiste était Yoru no Tenshi ( L'ange noir ), qui rappelait Shinigami ( L'ange de la mort ).

Quatre : Bon et pour la mission ?

Heero ouvrit son ordinateur et pianota quelques minutes et analysa les informations: Une des base est en Chine, à Honk Kong, ils ne savent pas où sont les autres et combien il y en a.

Duo : Comment peuvent t'ils caché une base dans Honk Kong ça devrait se voir non ?

Heero : Iie, au contraire personne n'y fait attention. De plus c'est une base moderne, on dirait un building tout à fait normal. Les armes sont aux sous sols et les soldats ont l'air d'employé de bureau. Ils l'ont découvert car il y avait une taupe dedans mais elle a été découverte et tuée.

Le lendemain pour ne pas perdre de temps, les 5 jeunes gens partirent pour Honk Kong. Heero avait réserver 3 chambres. Etant en pleine période de congé et de vacances scolaire, ils pouvaient être content d'avoir trouver des chambres. Toutes avec un lit double. Trowa et Quatre se mirent ensemble sans problème, mais Heero et Wufei voulaient être seul. Duo en fut un peu vexé.

Duo : Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que personne ne veut de moi.

Quatre : Pour qu'il n'y est pas de dispute c'est Duo qui choisira avec qui il dormira. Et ne discutez pas !

Heero & Wufei : ….

Duo : Je veux dormir avec Heero… c'est ta faute me regarde pas comme ca! T'avais cas donné de tes nouvelles ! Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main je te lâche plus !

Tandis que Wufei souriait comme un fou, Heero boudait ( et oui Heero boude !). Il ne voulait pas être avec Duo après tout ce n'est pas lui qui l'avait envoyé promener il y a 8 ans alors qui lui avait demandé d'être son ami. La première fois qu'il avait essayé de se lié avec quelqu'un ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé et n'avait plus jamais réessayer depuis.

En plus Duo ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui alors que pour lui au contraire il n'avait cessé de penser à lui pendant des années jusqu'à qu'il le recroise. Il avait mis un petit moment avant de faire le rapprochement mais maintenant il n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, de l'observer rêvant de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il voulait un ami surtout mais il voulait aussi plus qu'un ami, au Japon il avait eu quelques petit copain mais jamais il n'avait été amoureux. Pas qu'il été amoureux de Duo non loin de là, mais il sentait que avec lui il pouvait pourait-être être lui même et peut-être tomber amoureux de lui. Déjà il lui arrivait de le désirer de temps en temps.

Une fois déjà ( peut-être même plusieurs fois ) il avait rêvé de lui, et pas un rêve innocent. Il faut dire que Duo ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, essayant de l'allumer à la moindre occasion. Il ne voulait pas dormir avec lui pour plusieurs raison.

Premièrement, il avait peur de parler dans son sommeil ( ses cauchemar ou ses rêves érotiques ) Deuxièmement, Duo n'arrêterait pas de lui poser des questions auquel il ne voulait pas répondre. Troisièmement, il fallait dormir dans le même lit que lui ( c'est surtout pour cette raison en fait mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer ).

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont l'américain jouait avec lui ( à lui dire qu'il voulait être son ami alors que c'est lui qui l'avait rejeté, l'allumer pour le laisser quand il commençait à être excité ) bien sûr il ne laissait rien voir, il jouait les indifférents depuis son enfance mais il n'était pas indifférents, lui aussi il avait des sentiments après tout il était humain.

Il mit sa valise du coté droit du lit, ils venaient de manger et allaient se coucher. Heero fit comme d'habitude il se déshabilla mis un boxer puis fouilla dans sa valise et en ressortit son grand tee-shirt de nuit. Duo avait rougit quand il avait vu Heero se foutre à poils devant lui, il essaya de se calmer en espérant qu'il ne dormirait pas nu.

Il fut soulager quand il le vit mettre un boxer puis un tee-shirt. Quand Heero se tourna vers lui, il put voir que sur son tee-shirt était dessiné deux petit bonhommes SD avec écrit sur l'un 100 Uke et 100 Seme, l'uke donnait un petit bisou sur la joue tandis que le semei regarder droit devant lui rougissant. Un cadeau de la part de son manager.

Duo un sourire moqueur : Sympa ton tee-shirt !

Heero réalisant puis rougissant : Hn !

Duo : Et tu te situe dans quelle catégorie ? Moi je suis 100 Seme.

Heero : Je suis dans les deux.

Duo ' P'tain il est gai et il me balance ça comme ça !' : …

Duo resta bouche bée il ne s'attendait pas ni à ce qu'Heero soit gai ni à ce qu'il lui dise comme ça. Mais après tout c'est lui qui avait commencé la provocation. A son tour un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heero et se fut au tour de Duo de rougir.

Duo se mit juste en caleçon avant de rentrer dans les draps suivit de prés par Heero.

Tsusuku.

Yunalesca


	4. Chapter 4

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 4 : Vers la Russie

Alors qu'Heero allait s'endormir, il entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui parler.

Duo : Bon et si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant ces 2 ans. J'ai très envie de savoir moi.

Heero se tourna doucement vers lui et Duo pu admirer les magnifiques yeux bleus de celui-ci éclairé par la lune. Ses yeux lui rappelait le petit garçon le fils de M.Lowe avec qui il avait refusé d'être amis, il se demandait souvent si sa vie aurait changer s'il avait accepté.

Heero : On ta jamais dit, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Duo : Maiiiiiiiis Heero on est amis non ?

Heero : Non.

Duo : Mais si on est amis ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu on peut que être amis. Puisque tu veux pas parler moi je vais te raconté ce que j'ai fait. Alors d'abord je suis resté quelques mois chez Quatre puis je suis retourné sur L2 où j'ai travaillé dans un orphelinat mais j'en ai eu marre de voir comment ils traités les enfants là bas alors j'ai décidé d'en construire un, j'ai demandé des subventions à la colonie et j'ai investi toute mes économies dedans. Et je suis parti alors que les travaux commençaient. Heureusement Hilde va les surveillé pour moi. Et Heero tu m'écoute ? Hé ho ?

Personne ne lui répondit, Heero s'était endormit. Duo sourit en le voyant si vulnérable. Il se pencha et délicatement effleura les lèvres d'Heero. Lentement il répéta la même opérations mais en appuyant plus ses lèvres sur les siennes puis il laissa échappé sa langue pour caresser la bouche d'Heero.

Duo reprit ses esprits, se retourna et essaya de s'endormir mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la bouche d'Heero et surtout à Heero en dessous de lui, nu…. Il fallait qu'il arrête si il ne voulait pas mourir jeune. Au bout d'un moment il entendit des gémissements du coté d'Heero, l'américain rougit alors que ses pensé revenait au galop avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas des gémissements de plaisir mais plutôt de peur ou de douleur.

Il se retourna cette fois ci de sorte de faire face à son compagnon de chambre. Les yeux rouges un peu mouillés, transpirant, les sourcils froncé et les joues rouge, Heero faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Duo posa sa main sur le front du pilote, celui-ci était brûlant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il le réveillé ?

Il parti vers la salle de bain où il prit un gant qu'il trempa dans l'eau froide, il retourna vers Heero où il lui passa le gant sur les parties découvertes de son corps ensuite il lava le gant qu'il posa sur le front du japonais. Il retourna se coucher à ses cotés et le pris doucement dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas le réveillé.

Au petit matin, Heero se réveilla lentement, il se rappelait avoir fait un nouveau cauchemar mais contrairement aux autres fois il ne s'était pas réveillé trempé au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est quand il se leva et qu'un gant glissa de son front qu'il comprit. Duo … Il se dirigea vers la douche.

Quand il ressortit Duo était en train de se réveillé, celui-ci rougit devant la tenue du métis ( une simple serviette ) qui alla s'habillé. Au moment de sortir il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte où il murmura un merci avant de sortir.

Il partit prendre son petit déjeuné laissant Duo seul mais heureux. Duo ne tarda pas à rejoindre le groupe, il prit une douche froide rapidement et descendit.

Durant le reste de l'après midi et une bonne partie de la nuit, les pilotes s'infiltrèrent dans la première base sans se faire repérer ( si jamais ils se faisaient repéré alors toute leur mission serait annulé), pour collecter des informations sur les 3 dirigeants. Heero trouva des informations dans le bureau du directeur mais elles étaient codés, il les emporta avec lui attendent d'être rentré pour les décodés.

Une fois de retour il mis les information sur son ordinateur et commença à travaillé dessus.

Duo : 'ro tu vas pas passer ton temps sur ton ordi quand même.

Heero : Hn.

Il passa le reste de la nuit dessus, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Les autres regardèrent la télévision en attendant d'en savoir plus.

Journaliste : Le satellite mis en orbite il y a 2 mois par la société Trinité a rencontrer quelques petits problèmes qui ont nécessité une révision. Une navette a été prêter à cet effet. Aujourd'hui le satellite fonctionne parfaitement. « petit documentaire ». Mlle Relena Peacecraft va bientôt se marier avec M. Everton représentant de la colonie L2 tout de suite un reportage sur la fabuleuse vie des deux futur marier « petit documentaire »….

Heero trouva le premier gouvernant de l'organisation qui se trouvait en Russie, les 5 jeunes homme prirent place dans l'avion qui les amènerait à leurs futur cible.

Tsusuku…

Yunalesca


	5. Chapter 5

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 5 : Hee-chan

Heero s'endormit dans l'avion sous le regard attendrit de Duo qui s'inquiétait un peu pour lui. Les 3 autres pilotes était au courant de ce que l'américain éprouvait envers le japonais, celui-ci avait déprimé quand Heero était parti.

En sortant de l'appareil, un violent froid s'abatis sur eux. Duo devint tout bleus de froid, il était resté en tee-shirt et n'avait pris aucune veste. Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à mourir de froid, une veste toute chaude atterrie sur ses épaules. Il leva les yeux au ciel remerciant dieu avant de se tourner pour voir qui était son sauveur.

Il cligna des yeux, c'était Heero qui venait de lui passé sa veste et maintenant il se retrouvé lui même en tee-shirt.

Heero : Pour cette nuit, comme ça on est quitte.

Duo : …. Merci ….. Hee-chan

Heero écarquilla les yeux en entendant son nouveau surnom, les trois autres sourirent.

Heero : Co…Comment…tu… Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Duo : Ben Hee-chan pourquoi ça te plait pas ?

Heero : -Chan c'est pour les petites filles et je n'ai rien d'une petite fille.

Duo : Prouve le moi.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de partir vers l'hôtel. Heero rougit un peu avant de le suivre. Arrivé devant l'accueil ils apprirent que l'hôtel était quasiment vide.

Duo : Alors nous voudrions une chambre au nom de Chang, une au nom de Winner et Barton et une au nom de Maxwell et Hee-chan.

Heero : Duo !

Duo : Oui pardon mon amour, au nom de Maxwell et Yui.

Heero : Duo !

Heero était maintenant rouge écrevisse. Duo se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa la joue, entrouvrant les lèvres pour y passé la langue. Heero crut qu'il allait mourir. Il repoussa Duo et monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ce baka d'américain.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Pourquoi quoi ?

Heero : On aurait put avoir chacun notre propre chambre alors pourquoi ?

Duo : Quatre et Trowa sortent ensemble alors c'est normal qu'ils dorment ensemble non ?

Heero : Et nous ?

Duo : D'abord ça fait des économie, et puis qui va s'occuper de toi si tu fais des cauchemars.

Heero : Ça ne te regarde pas !

Duo : Je sait, je ne t'ai posé aucune questions je te signale, mais laisse moi juste m'occuper de toi et puis… j'aime bien dormir avec toi.

Heero : ………Baka

Heero se dirigea vers le lit où il se jeta avant de soupirer.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo surpris : Oui Hee-chan.

Heero : Nan rien.

Duo : Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps tu sait ?

Heero : Gomen.

Heero se tourna sur le coté tournant le dos à Duo. Il commença à s'assoupir puis sombra totalement.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	6. Chapter 6

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 6 : Dark Water

Dans une pièce blanche, un jeune garçon prostré sur lui-même.

Du sang commence à couler du plafond sur les murs.

Doucement il avance s'étale sur le sol.

Entoure le petit garçon qui referme ses bras autour de ses genoux .

Du sang jaillissent des gens morts, des cadavres.

Il ne les voit pas bien il fait sombre.

Des vêtements en lambeaux, des membres brisés…

Lentement ils s'approchent en même temps que le sang.

Le liquide rouge baigne les pieds de l'enfant.

Des mains l'agrippent, le tirent.

Des voix qui l'accusent.

Le sang qui monte.

Le garçon est maintenant debout.

Immerger jusqu'au cou.

Il cri mais personne ne vient.

Lui revient en échos les rire des morts.

Il est maintenant plongé dans le sang.

Il n'as plus d'air.

Il veut remonter mis des mains l'empêchent.

Puis il se sent tombé.

Il tombe, tombe.

Sa tête va heurter le sol dans 1 seconde.

Heero se réveilla en sueur, dans les bras de Duo qui lui caressait la tête en lui chuchotant des mots apaisant. Il voulut se dégagé mais se sentit si bien qu'il ne put se résoudre à le faire. Il referma vite les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, seulement Duo avait senti que le japonais s'était réveillé.

C'est en début d'après midi que les pilotes commencèrent leurs mission. Ils s'installèrent de pars et d'autres de la base pour observer les allés et venu de tout les soldats ou personnes présent dans la base. Habillé de pantalon et de grosse veste blanche pleine de poche pour ranger jumelles, pistolets, boussole… Ils étaient venu en motoneige. Muni de talkie-walkie pour rester en contact, ils restèrent quelques heures à étudier la base.

En plein milieu de la nuit, ils se retrouvèrent et s'infiltrèrent dans les appartements privés du premier dirigeant en plein cœur de la base. Ils le tuèrent sans problème en déguisant le meurtre en accident. Heero trouva sur l'ordinateur privé 2 adresses ( celui du deuxième dirigeant et celui d'un immeuble au Japon ) et 1 début de code. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et se réunirent.

Heero : La prochaine destination est l'Amérique du sud puis on ira au Japon pour inspecter cet immeuble.

Quatre : Heero ? Tu as l'air soucieux qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Le code…

Duo : oui ?

Heero déboutonna sa chemise de quelque boutons et sortis un pendentif en argent : une plaque militaire.

Heero la retourna : Vous voyez là ?

Wufei : C'est un numéro ?

Heero : Oui mais regardé le début de code qu'on a trouvé. 3X17M…

Trowa : C'est le début du numéros qui est inscrit sur ta médaille.

Heero : Hn

Quatre : Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Heero : Un cadeau quand j'avais 7 ans de mon tuteur.

Trowa : Qui ?

Heero : Mon tuteur Odin Lowe.

Quatre : Drôle de tuteur, tu aurais pu trouvé mieux qu'un tueur international celui la même qui a assassiné le vrai Heero Yui

Heero : Ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi. Il faut se renseigner pour savoir qu'est ce qu'active le code et quelle rapport avec Odin.

Duo ne disait plus rien. Odin Lowe… Le petit garçon aux cheveux chocolats et aux yeux bleus prusse. Heero Yui copie conforme de cet enfant et pour cause … Qu'il avait pu être con quand même, il avait refusé son amitié à Heero pas étonnent qu'il lui en veuille surtout quand on connaît son passé. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que le japonais est voulu se lier avec lui. Ce soir ils auraient une petite discussion tout les deux.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	7. Chapter 7

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 6 : Confrontations

Une fois dans la chambre Duo ferma la porte et s'approcha du métis.

Duo : Faut qu'on parle.

Heero qui était en train d'enlevé sa chemise et son tee-shirt : De quoi ?

Duo : De toi, de moi… de nous.

Heero déboutonnant son jeans : Il n'y a rien a dire.

Duo : Au contraire !

Heero s'allongeant sur le lit : Vas y.

Duo bavant sur Heero vint s'asseoir à coté de lui : Je me souvient d'un petit garçon qui te ressemblé, qui il y a 8 ans m'as demandé d'être son amis et que j'ai envoyé baladé.

Heero troublé : …

Duo : Il était dans un hôtel sur L2, j'ai rêvé de lui toute la nuit et je suis retourné le lendemain à cet hôtel mais c'était trop tard , il était parti. Alors j'ai demandé son nom, on m'as dit que son père s'appelait Lowe. Il te ressemble et tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu avais un tuteur du nom de Odin Lowe alors je me demandais si tu… enfin tu vois ?

Heero : Si je suis ce garçon ?

Duo : Oui.

Heero : Ça ce pourrait.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es venu me voir et m'as demandé d'être ton amis. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Heero : Je ne sait pas, quand je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de venir de te parler. Tu avais l'air gentil je voulais qu'on soit amis. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. C'est vrai ça ne me ressemble pas mais qu'est ce que tu sait de ce qui me ressemble ou ce qui me ressemble pas ?

Duo : Je suis désolé, je te prenais pour un fils de riche… je savais que tu n'était pas comme les fils à papa qu'il y avait sur L2 mais je l'ai sut qu'après quand j'ai repensé à toi. Heero ?

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon ami ?

Heero surpris : Non.

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Doucement Heero releva son visage et de sa bouche captura les lèvres de Duo : Je veux être plus que ton ami.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'américain augmenta considérablement alors qu'il se couchait sur Heero et abaissait sa tête et embrassa Heero. Un long baiser. Les lèvres de Heero s'ouvrirent et Duo y engouffra sa langue, sa bouche était chaude et mouillés ( normal, ne ? ), leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent.

Les mains de l'américain emprisonnèrent ceux du japonais et les hissèrent au dessus de la tête du métis. Il bougea et plaça ses jambes de par et d'autres d'Heero. Collant leurs bassin tandis que sa bouche glissait vers la gorge du japonais. Doucement Heero senti les lèvres de Duo lui faire un suçon, puis lécher sa gorge, mordillait son lobe avant de descendre vers son torse imberbe.

Langoureusement, paresseusement la bouche de l'américain descendit vers les tétons tendus du métis, qu'il mordilla, lécha, suça… Puis il descendit jusqu'au nombril où il s'amusa mettre la langue, de plus Heero était chatouilleux à cet endroits.

Heero : Duo arette !

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Parce que pas maintenant, pas encore.

Duo avec une petite moue boudeuse : Maiiiiiiiiis j'ai envie ?

Heero avec un petit sourire : Moi aussi tenshi mais on peut pas.

Duo : Ben explique toi ?

Heero : Déjà parce que j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps de se connaître, je ne veux pas qu'on gâche tout en allant trop vite.

Duo : Et ?

Heero chuchotant : J'ai peur.

Duo choqué : Quoi ?

Heero : Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuse, ni d'amis je sait pas quoi faire dans cette situation, j'ai peur de te perdre.

Duo ému serra Heero contre lui : C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit quelque chose comme ça. Je croit que je tombe amoureux de toi.

Duo et Heero s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	8. Chapter 8

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 8 : En partance pour le Japon

Les adolescents décollèrent en direction d'Afrique du Sud. Dans l'avion Heero timidement pris la main de Duo dans la sienne. Duo se retourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tout doucement. Heero pose sa tête sur l'épaule de l'américain. Les 3 autres pilotes les regardèrent tendrement, c'était si mignon.

Arrivé en Afrique du sud, les pilotes s'installèrent dans une sorte d'auberge. Là, ils préparèrent leur plan, qu'ils mirent à exécution une fois la nuit venue. Tout ce déroula parfaitement bien, Heero trouva la deuxième partie du code …JF750… et des compléments d'information sur le 3ème et dernier dirigeant. Malgré tout les renseignements le concernant ils ne savaient presque rien.

Au moment de sortir de la base africaine une des alarmes se déclencha. A partir de maintenant il fallait faire vite. Ils trouvèrent une jeep dans un des garages. Duo se chargea de l'ouvrir et de la mettre en route. C'est Heero qui conduisit. Une fois tous installé , la jeep bondit hors du garage, les soldats leurs tirèrent dessus mais le moteur ne fut pas touché.

Le soleil se levait, il devait être dans les alentours de 6h. Le quatre-quatre parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres en direction de l'aéroport.

Heero : J'ai pris les billets pour le Japon , il va falloir être discret, on va laisser la jeep sur le parking se séparer en deux groupes et se rejoindre une fois dans l'avion ok ?

Duo : Hee-chan, Fei-fei et moi d'un coté.

Trowa : Quatre et moi de l'autre.

Les deux groupes s'engouffrèrent dans l'aéroport, tandis que les soldats les suivait de près. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où ils furent redirigé vers une salle d'attente. Les deux groupes ne se rapprochèrent qu'une fois dans l'avion, où ils purent soufflé.

Heero : Nous allons à Osaka.

Quatre : Tu as réserver dans un hôtel ?

Heero : Non, on ira chez moi.

Duo : Chez toi ?

Heero : Oui j'habite à Osaka, ça t'arrive d'écouter quand on te parle je l'ai déjà dit je te signale.

Duo boudant : Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan.

Heero se pencha vers Duo et l'embrassa sur la joue : Boude pas tenshi.

Duo : Ça veut dire quoi tenshi ?

Heero : Tu n'as qu'a chercher, tu peux faire ça, ne ?

Duo : Maiiiiiiiiiis steuplé. Hee-chan.

Heero l'embrassa sur le bout du net puis descendit et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Puis il se lova contre Duo, posant sa tête dans son cou, tandis que l'américain lui donnait quelques baiser dans le nid qui lui servait de cheveux.

Au bout de plus de 9h de vols, ils sentirent enfin l'avion atterrir. Puis ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisirent vers l'appartement d'Heero. La résidence où logeait Heero était un mélange de modernité et d'ancienneté. Le bâtiment était assez imposant en lui même. Mais le coin où il se trouvait était adorable, un lac et un parc en guise de vue.

Ils montèrent au quinzième étage et Heero les conduisit jusqu'à son appart. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte, les adolescents purent enfin rentré, ils allaient bientôt en savoir un peu plus sur Heero.

Tsusuku

Yunalesca


	9. Chapter 9

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 9 : Yoru no Tenshi

Les 5 adolescents entrèrent dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne. La cuisine, au fond, avait une grande ouverture donnant sur le salon. Les meubles de celui-ci était de style japonais même le sol était en tatamis. Sur un des cotés de la pièce la table basse avec des petits coussins autour, et le canapé couleur beige. En face de celui-ci une télé écran géante plate.

De l'autre coté de la pièce il y avait deux portes. Une était un débarras et l'autre menait à un couloir où quelques tableaux et calligraphie était accroché. Là on pouvait accéder à une chambre d'amis, la chambre d'Heero, des toilettes et un bureau. Les salles de bain étant dans les chambres. Les portes des chambres était coulissantes et les lits, des futons.

Les couleurs de l'appartement était dans les tons pastels. Simple et décoré avec goût.

Quatre : C'est joli chez toi.

Heero : Merci mais je n'ai que 2 chambres, un de nous devra dormir sur le canapé.

Wufei : C'est bon, c'est moi qui y dormirai.

Duo : Merci fei-fei, jte revaudrai ça

Wufei : Wufei ! Et puis je fait pas ça pour toi.

Duo faisant un petit bisou sur la joue de Wufei : Merci quand même.

Heero attrapa l'américain par la natte et commença à tirer Duo jusqu'à la chambre : Il est tard, on va dormir !

Duo : Tu serai pas jaloux par hasard ?

Heero : Baka !

Ayant mangé dans l'avion et étant fatigué par la mission et le voyage, les pilotes allèrent se coucher.

Heero : Je vais prendre une douche, fait comme chez toi.

Heero entra dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla, mit le jet d'eau en route avant de rentrer dessous. Il leva la tête vers le jet, l'eau tiède lui fit beaucoup de bien et il partit dans ses pensés.

Tout d'un coup il sentit de bras lui entourer la taille, un corps chaud coller contre son dos et une tête dans son cou.

Heero : Tenshi qu'est ce que tu fait ?

Duo : Je profite de toi ça se voit pas ?

Heero se retourna, mis ses bras autour de la taille de l'américain tandis que les mains de celui-ci remontait entourer ses épaules et serra le japonais contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis Heero se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Duo qui était plus grand que lui.

Au bout de quelques baiser, Duo colla Heero contre le mur de la douche, le souleva pendant que le japonais nouait ses jambes derrière les reins de l'américain et ses bras derrière sa nuque…

Après une heure, ils sortirent enfin de la douche pour se coucher nu, enlacés dans les bras l'un, l'autre.

Heero murmura à l'oreille de Duo : Aishiteru

Duo ?! Tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde ? Ça veut dire quoi Aishiteru et tenshi ?

Heero sourit contre l'oreille de Duo : Tu n'auras cas chercher tenshi !

Heero commença à attraper la lèvre inférieur de l'américain avec ses dents avant de la relâcher pour la lécher et la sucer. Il bougea pour se retrouver à cheval sur Duo affichant un sourire narquois et un regard coquin.

Heero posa sa main sur la joue de son amant, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres de haut en bas tandis que les dites lèvres embrassaient le pouce laissant quelques fois s'échappé une langue taquine. Le japonais enleva ses doigts pour laisser sa propre langue jouer avec celle du natté.

Un long baiser mouillé…. Un Duo impatient renverse un Heero espiègle, échangeant leur position. Quelques rires…

Des mains insidieuses, baladeuses qui caressent, qui griffent… Des bouches malicieuses, coquines qui lèchent, qui mordillent… Des corps en sueur qui se frottent, qui bougent l'un contre l'autre… Des cris et des gémissements qui retentissent à travers la chambre… Une tête de lit qui cogne contre le mur… Deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui s'unissent.

Tsusku

Yunalesca


	10. Chapter 10

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 10 : Revelations

Les pilotes partirent le lendemain soir, Heero les conduisit au building qui servait de base à l'organisation. Ils entrèrent par l'issue de secours, leurs premier but était de rejoindre le bureau principal situer au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Pour cela ils empruntèrent l'escalier de secours. Ils y montèrent sans trop de problème, ils eurent plus de difficultés à sortir dans le couloir où du monde passaient sans cesse. Finalement ils réussirent à s'infiltrer jusqu'à la porte mais celle-ci était fermé à clés.

Ce fut à Duo de se charger d'ouvrir la porte, il sortit une épingle de ses cheveux et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. La serrure ne résista pas bien longtemps ( Nb : Mon père à réussi à ouvrir la voiture avec un ciseaux alors qu'il avait oublié les clés dedans, il faut juste avoir le cou de main . ). Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans et fermèrent la porte au moment où un homme passait dans le couloir.

Heero s'installa au bureau et ouvrit l'ordinateur auquel il connecta une sorte de petite clés usb chargés de chercher et d'essayé tout les codes possibles. Au bout de quelques minutes le japonais réussi à pénétrer dans l'ordinateur.

Heero : J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Trowa : Quoi ?

Heero : Comment ils comptent détruire les colonies.

Quatre : Explique nous !

Heero tourna l'écran vers eux : Vous voyez ça ? C'est le satellite qui à été lancé il y a 3 mois par la société Trinité. Il semblerait qu'il y a quelques jours une navette soit allé le réparer suite à un problème et comme c'est un satellite privé personne n'a vérifié.

Quatre : Quelqu'un aurait put facilement le modifié.

Heero : Oui, insérer une arme longue distante qu'on pourrait activé de la Terre grâce à un code. Un satellite peut se déplacer facilement et personne n'y prête attention une fois qu'il est dans l'espace.

Trowa : Et le code serait le même que ton pendentif ?

Heero : Sûrement.

Duo : Est qu'est ce qu'il signifie ce code ?

Heero : Je crois que c'est le numéro d'identification d'Odin en tant que tueur à gages auprès des polices….

Wufei : Mais que vient faire la société la trinité dedans ? Je ne voit pas comment elle peut trouver son compte dedans.

Duo : Trinité ça veut dire trois en quel que sorte, il y a trois dirigeants dans l'organisation non ?

Quatre : Je suis sur que si l'on cherche bien, ils sont les principaux actionnaires de Trinité et que le chef de la société est l'homme qui les couvrent.

Heero : Il y a des chances.

Quatre : Où se trouve le dernier des dirigeants ?

Heero : Je cherche…. Il se trouve ici mais dans un domaine privé.

Les adolescents partirent de l'immeuble et rentrèrent chez Heero qui fit des recherches sur ce fameux domaine, et en même temps il envoya un mail aux professeurs les informant de leurs découvertes.

Tsusku

Yunalesca


	11. Chapter 11

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 11 : Odin Lowe

Ce fut pendant la nuit que les adolescents partirent vers le domaine ( et oui ils ne dorment pas beaucoup ). Une immense maison aux milieu d'un parc où des soldats et des chiens faisaient des tours de garde toute les demi-heure.

Le plan était de passer par les cuisines et de remonter par les escaliers pendant que les soldats inspectaient l'arrière du domicile. Ensuite, ils arrivaient dans un immense couloir au troisième étage où la chambre était l'avant dernière pièce à droite.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils ouvrirent doucement avant d'entré. Dedans un homme, de dos, fumait un cigare, un verre de cognac à la main.

L'homme : Je t'attendait gamin, enfin il parait que tu t'appelle Heero maintenant.

Les autres se tournèrent vers Heero, celui-ci haussa les épaules, il n'en savait pas plus que les autres. Ce fut quand l'Homme se retourna qu'il le reconnu.

Heero : …Odin ?

L'homme : Et oui, surpris ?

Heero : Je te croyait mort.

Odin : Comme tout le monde, il faut dire que ça m'as arrangé, j'ai pu agir avec une plus grande liberté puisqu'on pensé que j'était mort.

Quatre : C'est vous qui dirigé le projet Trinité ?

Odin : Oui.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Odin ria avant de répondre : Pour l'argent, pour peu qu'on me paie bien je peux faire n'importe quoi.

Heero : Comme détruire les colonies ?

Odin : Oui, comme détruire les colonies. Et tu ne m'en empêchera pas, tu ne pourras jamais me tuer alors pose cette arme.

Duo leva son arme : Si lui ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui le ferai !

Odin se dirigea vers le petit bureau où il posa son verre, avec une grande rapidité il prit son arme et tira visant Duo. La balle se dirigea vers le cœur de l'américain mais Heero le poussa, le tirant d'une mort certaine. En même temps qu'il se prit la balle dans l'épaule, le japonais tira.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Heero resta un moment en position de tir, réalisant qu'il venait de tuer celui qui avait été à la fois un modèle mais aussi un père. Reprenant ses esprits il alla vers l'ordinateur portable.

Duo : … Merci Heero.

Heero : Tu n'as pas à me remercié. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne veux pas te perdre.

Duo s'approcha de Heero qui ouvrait l'ordinateur et l'enlaça par derrière. Heero pianota sur le clavier cherchant le système de commande du satellite. Il l'ouvrit et entra le code entier pour y accéder : 3X17M-JF750-WY830 Ensuite il lança le programme d'autodestruction.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Heero. Quelques jours plus tard le dirigeant de la société Trinité fut arrêté par les Preventers. Alors que les autres étaient sortit faire quelques courses ( Le nombre d'habitant de l'appartement est passé de 1 à 5 ) Duo s'approcha de Quatre.

Duo : Dit, tu parle japonais ?

Quatre : Un peu pourquoi ?

Duo : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire tenshi et aishiteru ?

Quatre sourit : C'est Heero qui t'as dit ça ?

Duo : Oui alors tu me dit ?

Quatre : Tenshi veut dire ange et en japonais il y a plusieurs façon de dire je t'aime. Il y a Suki da, ça veut dire je t'aime bien et puis il y a Aishiteru qui veut dire je t'aime pour l'éternité en gros.

Duo pencha la tête en arrière en souriant. Au même moment, les autres rentrèrent, Heero vit l'américain s'approcher de lui avec une expression bizarre sur le visage. Il l'interrogea du regard et Duo lui murmura délicatement à l'oreille quelques mots.

Duo : Aishiteru.

Heero d'abord surpris, sourit et s'installa dans les bras de Duo.

Tsusku

Yunalesca


	12. Chapter 12

L'arme ultime

Auteur : Yunalesca-

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présents ne m'appartient v.v

Couple : 01x02

Genre : Romance, Angst

Ayant vu la série il y a déjà pas mal de temps il faut pas m'en vouloir si certain fait ne sont pas les même. Je vais essayer de coller le plus possible à la série et aux mangas mais pour les besoins de la fic il se peut que je change des trucs. Bonne lecture. Yunalesca-

Chapitre 12 : Epilogue

Quatre, Wufei, et Trowa repartirent chez eux, en échangeant leurs coordonnés. Duo resta chez Heero pour quelques temps, ils avaient discuté et s'étaient mis d'accord pour vivre ensemble la majeure partie du temps sur L2 à cause de l'orphelinat et de temps en temps, ils reviendraient au Japon dans l'appartements du japonais.

Pendant la durée des travaux ils habiteraient au Japon et partiraient après. Pour le moment Heero et Duo étaient tendrement enlacés sur le canapé, l'américain jouait avec la boucle du japonais.

Heero : J'ai un rendez vous cette après midi.

Duo sur la défensive : Un rendez vous avec qui ?

Heero sourit dans le cou de Duo : Mon manager.

Duo : Ton quoi ?

Heero Manager.

Duo : Pourquoi tu as un manager ?

Heero rougit : Je peint.

Duo se releva un peu : Tu peint ?

Heero : Je viens de te le dire.

Duo : Je veux voir tes toiles ! steuplé steuplé…

Heero : J'en ai pas ici, je les ai vendu. Mon manager va venir pour régler les détails puisque je vais venir avec toi sur L2.

Quelqu'un frappa et Heero alla ouvrir, une jeune femme rentra.

Duo : C'est elle ton manager ?

Anael : Oui c'est moi, un problème ? Et puis c'est qui celui la ? Ton nouveau mec ?

Heero gêné : C'est Duo.

Duo vexé : Ton nouveau mec ?

Heero : Ben oui j'ai eu des aventures avant toi. T'es jaloux ?

Duo : nan même pas !

Anael : Duo ? C'est pas le mec dont t'arrêté pas de parler ? Je croyait que t'avais plus de contact avec lui ?

Heero : Je t'avais dis que j'avais un truc à faire et que je devais m'absenter quelques temps. Et bien j'ai retrouvé les autres.

Duo : Il parlait souvent de moi ?

Anael : Oui malheureusement pour mes oreilles, je lui est dit de t'appeler mais il n'osait pas.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant quelques heures avant qu'Anael parte. Heero se dirigea vers son ordinateur et fit une recherche.

Heero : Tenshi, vient voir.

Duo : J'arrive… qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Tient regarde c'est un de mes tableaux.

Duo : Yoru no Tenshi ?

Heero : Oui c'est mon nom d'artiste.

Duo : Mais je connais !

Heero : Ah oui ?

Duo : Quatre a acheté un de tes tableaux.

Heero sourit, se leva et tira Duo par le col de sa chemise, le traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, non leur chambre. Il le poussa sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur lui. Il déboutonna la chemise de l'américain puis passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son torse de bas en haut remontant vers l'oreille pour chuchoter d'une voie rauque : J'ai envie de toi !

Une des mains du japonais, plus aventureuses que l'autre descendit déboutonné le pantalon du natté avant de se glissé dedans. La réaction de Duo ne tarda pas, il gémit et devint plus dur. La bouche d'Heero quitta le lobe de l'oreille de Duo pour descendre au niveau de sa main.

L'américain sentit au niveau de son entre-jambe quelques chose de chaud et mouillés, le bout de la langue du métis. Puis Heero le mis complètement dans sa bouche et Duo sentit quelque chose de bizarre.

Duo : Depuis quand tu as un percing à la langue ?

Heero ennuyé d'avoir dut s'arrêté : Hier, je peux reprendre où j'en étais maintenant ?

Duo : Ou.. Oui

Dans la chambre, on pouvait entendre des bruits de succion et des gémissements. L'américain finit par jouir dans la bouche d'Heero celui-ci releva la tête et se lécha les lèvres et les doigts de manière plus qu'érotique. Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent alors qu'il se levait et qu'il se déshabillait lui et le japonais.

Il échangea leur position et d'un coup de rein écarta les jambes du métis. Il lui présenta ses doigts qu'il suça de façon très suggestive. Une fois assez humidifié, il les inséra un par un dans l'intimité d'Heero avant de les remplacé par quelque chose plus imposant.

Il commença à bouger d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Le lit cognait contre le mur en rythme des coups de rein donner par Duo qui finit par se libérer dans Heero en criant son nom de même que le japonais qui se délivra entre leurs deux corps en sueur.

Ils se reposèrent quelques minutes avant d'aller prendre une douche. Puis ils retournèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Owari

Yunalesca


End file.
